


As You Wish / Как ты пожелаешь

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Control Issues, Denial of Feelings, Drama, M/M, Possible Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Будь осторожен с тем, что хочешь, Лиам. Желания имеют свойство сбываться.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 3





	As You Wish / Как ты пожелаешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549904) by lydiaphantom. 



Война между сверхъестественным и охотниками не была окончена. Лиам сомневался, что ей вообще когда-нибудь наступит конец. В конце концов, все началось из-за страха — люди боялись того, с чем никогда не сталкивались, так что Анук-Ите постарался на славу, взывая к нему. И даже несмотря на то, что сейчас все уже закончилось, некоторые люди все еще боялись, и было лишь вопросом времени, когда их возглавит кто-то, подобный Джерарду.

Лиам даже мысленно не был готов к новой угрозе. Он был истощен как физически, так и эмоционально. А постоянные кошмары о том, что произошло, особенно про Бретта и Лори, только все усугубляли, делая его еще более беспокойным и нервным, в то время как недостаток сна играл злую шутку c его разумом и РПВ. Лиам Данбар в прямом смысле этого слова был ходячей бомбой, и никто не знал, когда он взорвется.

Решение пришло, откуда не ждали. А именно: Лиам случайно столкнулся с Тео, в то время как пытался справиться со своим гневом. Он был посреди заповедника, когда заметил знакомый темно-синий пикап, спрятанный между деревьями и кустарниками. Лиам, не колеблясь, постучал в окно.

Именно так, из всех возможных людей, Тео Рейкен и начал жить с семьей Лиама. Конечно, это было совсем непросто, и поначалу Тео отклонил его предложение, но когда мама Лиама, Дженна, узнала, что тот живет в пикапе, и ее сын ничего не делает, чтобы как-то исправить его положение, она самолично пошла к химере и чуть ли ни силком затащила в дом Данбаров-Гейеров.

Поначалу Лиам был счастлив, что Тео был у него под боком. Они играли в видеоигры и смотрели с семьей Лиама кучу фильмов по Нетфликсу. Очень быстро Лиам принял это как должное. Особенно после того, как признался самому себе, что Тео был его якорем и, по сути, был единственным, кто мог успокоить Лиама в мгновение ока. И у Лиама не было с этим совершенно никаких проблем. Но когда он заметил, что начал в эту конкретную химеру влюбляться, то у него тут же включился режим «паникера». Он даже начал регулярно на Тео огрызаться — ну не мог он позволить чувствам одержать верх над разумом! Просто не мог. Что бы на это подумала стая? Не то чтобы они особо жаловали Тео… Так что узнай они, что у Лиама появились чувства к парню, который пытался убить их альфу, то подумали бы, что он с катушек слетел, и за такие мысли отправили бы его в Дом Эха, или вообще подумали бы, что Тео снова им манипулировал и собирается отправить его, если не в ад, то куда-нибудь подальше от Бикон Хиллз. И ни один из этих вариантов Лиаму не нравился.

В глубине души он знал, что слишком себя накручивает, но он устал, а его разум был затуманен страхом и жалкими заботами, которые он едва мог осмыслить. Лиам видел, насколько сильно Тео изменился, видел, как тот забрал боль Гейба и затем ушел, не сказав ни слова. Лиам не был идиотом, он заметил в Тео эти изменения, заметил, что бывший убийца пытался стать лучше.

И тем не менее, это не мешало Лиаму ненавидеть и даже презирать то теплое чувство, что возникало у него внутри, стоило ему только посмотреть на химеру. Беря в расчет это, его РПВ и все те чувства, что он испытывал, он начал вести себя по отношению к Тео крайне агрессивно.

Сейчас стая собралась у Лиама дома, они все прекрасно проводили время, болтая, обсуждая все подряд и, как обычно, прикалываясь.

Смеялся даже Тео — наконец, члены стаи начали приглашать его на их посиделки, за что Тео был искренне благодарен. После всего дерьма, что он сделал по отношению ко всем находящимся в комнате, он сам не мог даже мечтать о том, что стая начнет ему снова доверять. Это было выше всех его ожиданий. Однажды Тео сказал об этом Лиаму после одного из своих нескончаемых кошмаров. После они стали только ближе, Лиам мог поклясться в том, что слышал, как Тео называл его своим другом, когда спорил о чем-то с Дженной — Лиам не хотел подслушивать, так что никогда не упоминал об этом. А потом в ход пошли его чувства, и Лиам снова стал холоден по отношению к Тео, а тот понятия не имел, что такого сделал, из-за чего Лиам так взъелся.

Рейкен стоял рядом с Мейсоном и Кори, рассказывая историю, произошедшую у него на работе. Лиам тоже стоял рядом, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, что говорил Тео, а не на том, насколько тот хорошо выглядел с зачесанными назад волосами, и насколько горячо он смотрелся, когда непреднамеренно пробегался по ним рукой. Лиаму определенно нужно было увести мысли в другое русло, пока не стало совсем уж неловко. Черт, ну почему это так сложно, Лиам вовсе не просил всех этих чувств, но вот посмотрите на него сейчас. Так сильно пытается их спрятать, даже закрывает глаза, чтобы сфокусировать мысли на чем-то другом, а не на голосе в голове, твердящем, что он влюблен в химеру перед ним. Лиам так старательно пытался успокоиться, что сам не заметил, как его дыхание начало тяжелеть.

— …иам, Лиам, — бета услышал чей-то обеспокоенный голос, но он казался таким далеким, что не было понятно, кому он принадлежал. — Эй, волчонок, давай же, все хорошо. Просто дыши, дыши со мной.

Тео. Голос принадлежал ему.

Лиам больше не мог это выносить.Тео как раз что-то говорил ему, когда Лиам огрызнулся на него в третий раз за день.

— Ты когда-нибудь заткнешься? — закричал он, чувствуя, как его захлестнула злость. Лиам едва ли мог слышать что-то еще, кроме громыхания собственного сердца, которое даже для оборотня стучало очень быстро, но все же он заметил, что в комнате воцарилось молчание. Он увидел, как Тео напрягся и резко замолчал, широко раскрыв глаза, смущенный такой реакцией. — Ты постоянно говоришь, будто другим интересно, что ты несешь, — да, это определенно не звучало как извинение.

— Лиам, что случилось? — медленно спросил Тео, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно кто-то мог сказать ему, что происходит. Лиам усмехнулся, но тоже оглянулся, замечая, что все сейчас пялились на него самого.

«Блять, вот блять, они знают, они все знают и теперь выгонят меня», думал Лиам.

— Волчонок? — снова спросил Тео.

— Заткнись, просто заткнись, это все твоя вина, замолкни! — рявкнул Лиам, и вот теперь-то пути назад не было.

Если бы Лиам не был настолько сосредоточен на своей собственной злости и буквально на секунду посмотрел вокруг себя, то увидел бы, насколько Тео шокирован от   
этой внезапной вспышки злости, а еще больше — от удара кулаком, который прилетел в него следом. Лиам увидел, как химера повалился на пол от прошившей его нос боли, который наверняка был сломан. Снова. Он заметил, что его теперь удерживали три пары рук, чтобы он не кинулся на Тео еще раз. Держали его Скотт, Мейсон и, к его удивлению, Малия. А еще он отметил, что все это время он не переставал кричать.

— Это все твоя вина, слышишь меня? Это все ты. Я ненавижу тебя, так сильно ненавижу. Что ты о себе вообще возомнил, а, Тео? Ведешь себя, будто все нормально, будто мы все, блять, забыли, что ты сделал в прошлом году! Ну, так знаешь, что? Мы никогда этого не забудем! Я никогда не забуду! Я не забыл, каким ты был монстром, и каким остался! — закричал Лиам, и все, что мог Тео — это лишь слушать.

— Лиам…

— Нет, не смей ничего говорить. Не желаю слушать всю эту красивую ложь, что из тебя льется. Я уже сыт по горло!

— Прошу…

— Я сожалею о том дне, когда вытащил тебя из Ада! В конце концов, тебе там самое место! Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты просто взял и исчез из моей жизни! — Лиам тут же пожалел о сказанном, стоило этим словам лишь сорваться с языка. Вмиг злость куда-то делась, а на ее месте появилось всепоглощающее чувство вины. Он был достаточно глуп, чтобы посмотреть в этот момент на Тео, и увиденное разбило ему сердце — по лицу химеры стекала одна-единственная слеза. Лиам сделал глубокий вдох и чуть не задохнулся от липкого запаха. Печаль. Сожаление. Боль. Он едва мог его различить. Но… не то чтобы это было важно. Его больше никто не держал, но глаз с него не сводили, а сам он мог только смотреть в зеленые глаза Тео, которые были полны боли. Боли, причиной которой был Лиам, и он понятия не имел, как все исправить.

Лиам открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, хоть что-то, но не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы издать хоть звук. А потом кое-что привлекло его внимание. Правая рука Тео начала обращаться в пыль. Химера поднял свою руку, которая медленно исчезала прямо на глазах. В его глазах не было страха или протеста. Просто принятие.

Внутри Лиама что-то сломалось.

«Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты просто взял и исчез из моей жизни!» — Лиам слышал собственный голос, эхом отдающийся в своей голове, и это сводило его с ума.

— Тео… — начал было Лиам, но химера прервал его на полуслове.

— Как пожелаешь, Лиам, — только лишь это сказал он, прежде чем обратиться в пыль.

Тео Рейкен пропал. Вот только что он стоял здесь, а в следующее мгновение его уже нет. И последнее, что сказал ему Лиам, это что он его ненавидит. Тео просто умер, как убедил себя Лиам, с мыслью, что ему здесь не место. Что единственный человек, которого он считал другом, на дух его не переносил. Лиам не мог этого вынести.

На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина.

А затем он упал на колени и закричал.


End file.
